1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a contactor used for testing an integrated circuit electronic component. The present invention particularly relates to a contactor used for testing high-density semiconductor chips, a testing device using such a contactor, a method of manufacturing such a contactor and a testing method using such a contactor.
Recently, there is a need for electronic components, particularly semiconductor chips, which are provided with electronic circuits having reduced size, increased processing speed and high density. Accordingly, electrodes provided on such an electronic circuit will have a fine-pitched structure. Therefore, there is a need for a contactor which can establish a secure electrical connection with the electronic circuit when testing or mounting such an electronic circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to use a contactor for testing an electronic component such as a semiconductor device. During the test, the contactor is electrically connected to the electronic component to be tested. One example of such contactor is a membrane type contactor including a thin insulating film provided with hemispherical contacts plated thereon. During the test, the hemispherical contacts are connected to spherical connection terminals (bumps) of the semiconductor device.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram showing a contactor 1A of the membrane type. The membrane-type contactor 1A includes a thin insulating base material 2A provided with a plurality of hemispherical contacts 3A (hereinafter referred to as membrane contacts) plated thereon. During the test, the membrane contacts 3A are connected to electrodes (e.g., pads or bumps) of a semiconductor device (not shown).
The insulating substrate 2A overlies on a resilient board 4A. Even if there is a height variation between the electrodes of the semiconductor device, an electric connection between the contactor and the semiconductor device is ensured due to an elastic deformation of the resilient board 4A.
An electrically conductive layer 5A is provided on an upper surface of the insulating substrate 2A. The conductive layer 5A is connected to the membrane contacts 3A and serves as interconnections between the membrane contacts 3A and peripheral positions of the insulating substrates 2A.
With the membrane-type contactor 1A, the membrane contacts 3A are typically provided as protruded electrodes formed by a plating process. Such plating process has several drawbacks. One of the drawbacks may be that a mask is needed for accurately forming the membrane contacts 3A on the conductive layer 5A at positions corresponding to the electrodes of the semiconductor device. Another drawback may be that, for obtaining membrane contacts 3A having height sufficient for good contact with the electrodes of the semiconductor device, a precise conditioning of, for instance, the density of the plating liquid is required. Further, a comparatively long period of time is required for obtaining membrane contacts 3A having sufficient height.
Therefore, with the plating process, it is generally a time-consuming and complicated to form the membrane contacts 3A having good electrical connection with the semiconductor device.
Also, since the shape of the thus-formed membrane contact 3A has a very small aspect ratio, it requires a lengthy plating growth time for obtaining the membrane contacts having a sufficient height. Also, further problems may be that a distance (pitch) between the electrodes of the semiconductor device cannot be reduced over a certain extent, and that uniformity of a height and shape is degraded as the height of the contact is increased.